November 21, 2018 NXT UK 2
The November 21, 2018 NXT UK 2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on August 25, 2018 at the National Exhibition Centre in Birmingham, England. It aired on the WWE Network on November 21, 2018. Episode summary Dakota Kai vs Rhea Ripley The high-stakes NXT UK Women’s Championship Tournament Semifinal Match between Dakota Kai and Rhea Ripley began with both competitors feeling out the other, inciting a test of strength and several near-falls. Ripley’s attitude of disrespect was met with a fierce kick from her determined opponent. But out of the battle between Ripley's power and Kai’s fierce arsenal of kicks, Ripley finally caught her opponent with a relentless attack that included a dropkick to Kai’s ear, ramming through Kai in the corner and once again showing amazing strength with her version of the clover leaf submission using the arms. Kai reached the ropes, though, and when Ripley tried to reapply the maneuver, Kai answered with a series of high-impact kicks and strikes that served as an incredible equalizer to her opponent’s massive power and nearly earned her the pinfall. Outside the ring, Ripley caught Kai and blasted her face-first into the apron. And, in the final moments, a fierce exchange resulted in Kai missing the crucial kick that opened the door for Ripley to finish her with Riptide to earn her place in the Finals! Toni Storm vs Jinny No strangers to each other, Toni Storm squared off against Jinny in the evening’s second NXT UK Women’s Championship Tournament Semifinal Match, with both competitors fighting tooth-and-nail in the opening moments. Storm soon took down her adversary with a devastating boot before locking in her version of the STF in the center of the ring. Though Jinny would reach the ropes, Storm continued her assault, until The Fashionista of NXT UK blasted her with a serious boot. Jinny’s innovative counter to Storm’s charge then sent Storm crashing to the canvas and opened the door for an aggressive assault of her own. The dangerous Jinny grounded Storm in the center of the ring with a painful armbar and pounded on her with a series of hard shots to the back. As the intense contest continued, a double headbutt soon took both battlers down, but they fought on, and the subsequent exchange led to a devastating German Suplex by Storm. After Jinny escaped the Fisherman’s Suplex that nearly finished her off, the battle moved up onto the ropes, where Jenny almost put Storm away by dropping her opponent’s face to the canvas with the Facebuster off the ropes. Jinny would hit a devastating ax kick, but Storm somehow got her foot on the ropes. And, in the final moments, Storm avoided Jinny’s charge, hit another German Suplex and claimed the huge victory with Storm Zero. When Storm was checking out the title she will be fighting for in two episodes, Ripley reemerged to initiate a shoving match with her soon-to-be opponent. Results * Singles Match: Rhea Ripley defeated Dakota Kai * Singles Match: Toni Storm defeated Jinny Image gallery 032_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0332--b1ae699aa3963046c62935aedfd4a83f.jpg 033_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0358--9f84c7c42939c3f3c2762515344c991e.jpg 034_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0373--40961f8aa9b5309f4830707f1cf5cc6c.jpg 035_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0380--dffab19bb3bbe2925160b19177ae1461.jpg 037_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0409--ac517b5f8d0277d7d09b655618dd4e92.jpg 040_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0453--e7e5a3877d038028453d45e6a2038734.jpg 041_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0467--38f115d53c0999d237826bad80d7b7d2.jpg 042_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0476--55dce0cc570e4e9a5be591804d134ba7.jpg 043_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0515--3d581959dd3e5ddc38d365a6d83cbb69.jpg 044_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0535--628c59755dcf5b6c3d1e19e4740a04ea.jpg 045_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_0584--193233d4e345530d5d0fbfdc32de0c44.jpg 061_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_1319--9a4849fe5326b7fdd543ca58aada2e32.jpg 062_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_1332--3b8f490d98641f8993c233b92a9a816e.jpg 064_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_1359--535f138149179268e3289bed3d6bdf22.jpg 066_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_1373--1f618dd3725086edf5610165b4f893bd.jpg 067_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_1379--ccc1368bdd69850dcb58dc2ce3f75889.jpg 068_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_1387--a0a5f49ca9f9cd05352a0c72cbd6f049.jpg 069_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_1406--faddc4134b8e72775267cfd99322e06c.jpg 070_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_1427--bc9d90d5426369e15dacf8709d75cf1c.jpg 071_NXTUK_Birmingham_08262018at_1481--0fa2024deb65f1f0ba9d496a45ed1111.jpg Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:NXT UK episodes Category:Dakota Kai Category:Jinny Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Toni Storm